Une arme,une marionnette et deux coeurs
by Woshi
Summary: OS Elle ne les aime pas.Tenten detestait même les ninjas de Suna pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son équipe.Pourtant,un incident boulversant va changer sa vision,en particulier avec un certain marionnettiste KankuroxTenten plus d'autres couples surprises


**Une arme,une marionnette et deux coeurs**

Auteur:Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi et je ne recoit même pas un centime pour cette fic. Je m'exploite moi même...

Genre:Romance puissance 5 (je suis une guimauve!), OS, j'ai pas fait exprès pour les OOC XD

Couple: TentenxKankuro(pas taper)

Couples secondaires ou sous entendus: TemarixShikamaru, SakuraxNaruto, HinataxNeji et GaaraxLee

Raiting: K

Note de l'auteur: Et voila une fic sur un couple inédit que j'aime beaucoup (il est dans mon top 10 des couples que j'adore XD) . Alors, c'est vrai que ce pairing est très improbable mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils font un joli couple tout les deux rien que physiquement et puis, j'aime bien l'originale :).(dans Naruto,on peut être dans ce genre sans tomber yaoi alors j'me fais plaisir XD)

* * *

Quand Tenten ne s'entraînait pas avec Neji, elle faisait comme Lee: Elle s'inventait de multiples exercices pour perfectionner ses techniques avec les armes blanches. En ce moment, elle était dans une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt, pas loin du village de Konoha. Il faisait beau pour une mâtiné de printemps et elle n'avait pas trop chaud à cause de la douce brise qui soufflait. La fille brune était de toute façon habituée à s'entraîner dans des conditions extrêmes grâce à son sensei qui disait "Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, vous me ferez ces cinquante tours de la clairière", et bien sûr, Lee approuvait toujours son sensei adoré... vive la solidarité!

Actuellement, elle mettait au point une nouvelle technique: elle avait une veste spécial qui cachait beaucoup d'armes comme des kunai ou des shuriken, celles ci étaient projetés de l'intérieur quand ont l'ouvrait d'une certaine manière mais elle était également assez difficile à manipuler. Sauf pour un expert en arme blanche. Elle voyait donc combien de tire elle était capable d'enchaîner avec sa veste puis utilisait ses rouleaux en un minimum de temps. Tout à son entraînement, elle n'avait pas vu que, pour une fois, c'était Neji qui était venu la chercher pour une raison ou une autre puis, en voyant qu'elle s'entraînait durement ,il décida de la laisser tranquille.

Après trois bonnes heures d'entraînement, Tenten décida de faire une pause: Elle arrivait maintenant à projeter une centaine d'armes en moins d'une minute, c'était suffisant pour elle. Elle s'asseyait à l'ombre d'un arbre et s'assoupit un peu quelques temps. Ce fut Lee qui la réveilla.

-"Coucou Tenten. Tu n'es pas censée t'entraîner?" fit le garçon en la secouant doucement par les épaules

-"Mhh...Je sors d'un entraînement de trois heures non stop, je fais juste une pause... Et puis d'ailleurs, comment tu savais que je m'entraînais ici?" demanda la jeune fille, sur la défensive.

-"C'est Neji, tout à l'heure, il est venu te voir pour te dire qu'on a de la visite. Les Ninjas de Suna sont venus tout à l'heure pour livrer un parchemin important à Maître Tsunade."

-"Oui? Et alors, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Ca ne me concerne pas." Grogna Tenten.

-"Non... c'est ce que Neji s'est dit aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulut te déranger." Fit le Maître Taijutsu en se relevant et en se grattant derrière le crâne.

Après quelques instant de silence ou Tenten émergea un peu (elle était toujours grognon au réveil), il demanda:

-"Tu les aimes pas vraiment, hein?"

-"Non. Maintenant excuses moi, Lee, j'ai un entraînement à faire."

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se dépêcha de fuir la colère de son amie pendant que celle ci sortit quelques shuriken de sa poche. Elle regarda le pantin en bois qui était dressé pour les entraînements puis, d'un seul coup, dans un accès de rage, elle lança avec toute la force qu'elle avait ses shuriken qui s'incrustèrent profondément dans le bois tellement le lancé était fort. L'un sur le centre de la cible dressé sur le ventre, l'autre sur la tête et le dernier sur le cou.

Non, elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Qu'ils l'aient battu pendant les préliminaires, même si une défaite est toujours dure à digérer, ça passait, mais la façon dont ils l'avaient humiliée, elle ne le supportait pas. Mais surtout, quand elle avait su qu'à cause d'eux, Lee n'allait plus pouvoir être un ninja et devait abandonner son rêve, c'était peut être ça qui la mettait le plus en colère. D'accord, Lee avait été opéré et il était maintenant aussi surexcité qu'avant et il avait pardonné mais pas elle.

Soupirant, elle décida quand même de rentrer au village, n'étant de toute façon plus assez motivée pour continuer à s'entraîner

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten se promenait tranquillement en ville, décidant de ne pas rentrer tout de suite chez elle quand elle vit la silhouette de Shikamaru au loin. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas seule, quelqu'un semblait l'accompagner. Et chanceuse comme elle était, Tenten se rendit compte que c'était Temari, la fille qui l'avait écrasée d'un seul coup d'éventail. La brune ne voulait cependant pas être désagréable, elle les salua poliment.

-"Bonjours tout les deux."

-"Tient, salut Tenten." fit Shikamaru. Il ne la connaissait pas personnellement mais c'était une kunoichi de Konoha.

-"Salut." fit simplement Temari avec un sourire qui n'était ni arrogant, ni moqueur mais… simple quoiqu'elle semblait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

-"Alors, vous faîtes quoi tout les deux?" demanda la brune

-"Ben, comme Temari a accomplit la moitié de sa mission et qu'elle a rien d'autre à faire, elle m'a demandé de lui faire visiter le village et ça me gonfle!" Fit le Nara d'un air blasé

-"Si ça te gonflait tant que ça, tu aurais pu dire une chose qui t'aurais évité toute cette galère qu'on appelle communément "Non" "

-"Parce que tu me laissais le choix?" demanda Shikamaru, presque choqué

Tenten décida qu'elle commençait à être de trop entre ces deux là et décida de s'éclipser rapidement ce que Temari remarqua quelques minutes après s'être prit le nez avec le garçon des ombres

-"Zut, je voulais lui dire un truc important en plus!" fit elle d'un air ennuyé

-"Ha bon, quoi?"

-"Ca ne te regarde pas." Dit Temari d'un air taquin en clignant de l'œil à son compagnon dont les joues commençaient à prendre une petite teinte rosée."Aller, tu me fais visiter ta maison maintenant."

-"Pff, que veux tu qu'il y ait d'intéressant chez moi? "

-"Je me pose la question dix fois par jour." rigola Temari avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Shikamaru pour éviter qu'il ne lui réponde encore. Et effectivement, celui ci fut trop figé sur place pour trouver à dire quoique ce soit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten continuait de marcher dans les rues d'un air pensif jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Sakura, l'élève de Tsunade. Elle se sentit un peu jalouse en y pensant, elle qui admirait depuis longtemps la légendaire Tsunade et qui espérait atteindre son niveau, c'était Sakura qui semblait avoir les atouts nécessaire pour ça, enfin...

-"Bonjour Sakura."

-"Salut Tenten!" fit Sakura toute essoufflée

-"Pourquoi tu cours comme ça?"

-"Tsunade-Sensei m'a demandé d'aller remettre ça aux ninjas des sables mais j'ai promis à Naruto de prendre un repas avec lui et je suis déjà en retard!"

-"Ben, je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux."

-"Ce... c'est vrai? Ho merci Tenten, tu me sauves la vie!"

-"N'exagère pas." rigola la brune

-"Bon, tiens, voila le parchemin, et là, il y a l'adresse de leur hôtel. J'y vais moi, encore merci!"

La maîtresse des armes blanches regarda la rose partir à toute vitesse chez Ichiraku pour aller voir Naruto. Tenten se sentit un peu triste à cette idée, d'abord Shikamaru et Temari, ensuite Naruto et Sakura... et elle, elle n'avait encore personne. Même si une fille ninja ne devrait pas s'occuper de ça (et jusqu'à présent, elle respectait toujours ce principe), ça lui manquait parfois d'avoir un compagnon.

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle se dépêcha de partir vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué sa camarade. Arrivée sur place, elle regarda brièvement le bâtiment. C'était un hôtel assez modeste mais honnête. Elle demanda à la réceptionniste le numéro de la chambre de trois étrangers venus du Pays du Vent. Evidement, la femme trouva tout de suite étant donné que les ninjas de Suna ne couraient pas les rues de Konoha.

-"Chambre 308 au troisième étage, si vous cherchez la fille, elle est sortie avec un garçon et..."

-"Oui, oui, je sais, merci « coupa la jeune kunoichi

Tenten monta directement et trouva la porte chambre. Elle toqua doucement sans avoir de réponse. Elle recommença. Même scénario. Elle fut étonnée de voir que la porte était ouverte. Bien que ce ne fût pas poli, elle rentra en se présentant quand même pour éviter de les énerver(en voyant comment ça pouvait aller loin chez eux...)

-"Excusez moi mais j'ai un parchemin à vous remettre de la part du Hokage et..."

Elle coupa net sa phrase en voyant la scène qui se dressait devant elle. Kankuro, le grand frère de Gaara était devant elle, le rouge aux joues et il y avait de quoi. Il était en train de se changer. Il avait délaissé son habit noir au profit d'un jean dont les boutons et la fermeture Eclair étaient ouverts et d'un t-shirt noir qu'il allait mettre avant que l'invitée surprise n'arrive. Il avait donc aussi enlevé son maquillage et sa capuche: on distinguait maintenant bien ses traits virils. Tenten put également voir qu'il avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce sur quoi elle était fixée maintenant mais sur autre chose. Comme par exemple le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué que les rares fois ou elle l'avait vu, Kankuro était aussi musclé et plutôt bien bâtit. Non, question physique, il n'avait vraiment rien à envier aux autres.

La brune sentit une chaleur particulière dans sa poitrine et ne savait plus quoi dire... Le manipulateur de marionnette en face d'elle semblait dans la même situation

-"Je...heu... je viens pour ça mais je crois que je vais le laisser ici! Désolée!!! "

Elle posa le parchemin sur le lit et se dépêcha de partir à toute vitesse, le rouge aux joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un garçon torse nu, par contre, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un garçon aussi sexy torse nu. Toutes à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle venait de croiser Gaara du Désert au réez de chaussé accompagné de Lee qui était dans un sale état. Elle passa son chemin sans entendre les appelles de son coéquipier qui était soutenu par le bras du Ninja des sables.

-"TENTEN!!!!"

-"Laisses tomber, elle t'entend pas. « fit le rouquin

-"Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a? " demanda Lee assez inquiet

-"Ne me demandes pas à moi, c'est toi qui es dans son équipe."

-"Bon, je pars la retrouver, ET QUE LA FORCE DE LA JEUNESSE SOIT AVEC MOI!!!" Qu'il dit avant de grimacer de douleurs et de gémir car sa jambe venait de le lancer. Il était en effet dans un état pitoyable, un œil droit au beurre noir, sa combinaison à moitié déchirée et salie de partout, des bleus sur tout le corps, un peu de sang ça et là sur le visage et il boitait de la jambe droite.

Gaara lança un soupir désespéré.

-"Pas dans cet état en tout cas, on va faire comme on avait prévu, je te soigne et après, tu fais ce que tu veux...enfin, une certaine limite quand même."

Lee gémit qu'il avait mal ce à quoi Gaara répondit que c'est lui qui l'avait cherché et qu'il le méritait.

-"C'est pas ma faute si tu retiens pas tes coups." bouda le garçon aux cheveux ébène

-"Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu veux sans cesse m'affronter à chaque fois que je viens ici." riposta le roux

-"C'est pas ma faute si j'aime bien t'affronter parce que ça me fait un super entraînement."

Et ça continua longtemps comme ça entre les deux shinobi...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten courrait jusqu'à perdre tout son souffle tellement la vision qu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure l'avait assez chamboulée. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle se rendait vers le champ d'entraînement ou elle était tout à l'heure. A court d'air, elle décida de faire une pause histoire de se reposer un peu et remarqua enfin ou elle était. Elle se rendit à la clairière de la forêt et vit Neji en train de s'entraîner intensément. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rester ou partir puis décida de rester et de s'assoir près d'un arbre.

Après dix minutes, Neji arrêta ce qu'il faisait et s'adressa à son amie.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

-"Je... heu, non, c'est bon." répondit la fille aux deux chignons en baissant les yeux

-"Arrêtes." Dit Neji en marchant vers elle." Je te connais, depuis le temps que je passe à m'entraîner avec toi, je sens que quelque chose n'est pas normal."Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille qui avait toujours les yeux baissés

-"... Dit moi, tu as déjà été amoureux?"

Le garçon aux yeux blancs se redressa d'un coup, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette question. Il y répondit quand même.

-"Oui. Mais tu sais, je suis la dernière personne qu'il faut venir voir pour des conseils d'amour."

-"Je sais... mais, je suis tellement confus que je pourrais venir voir n'importe qui."

-"Tu es amoureuse?"

-"Je ne sais pas...ce serait un peu prématuré de dire ça..."

_-C'est sûrement passager... après tout, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vu garçon torse nu et que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était super beau que je vais tomber amoureuse de lui... je serais une fille encore plus facile que Ino..._

_En même temps, Kankuro, même si il est arrogant quelque fois, ya de quoi... il est super fort avec ses marionnettes... et puis, il nous a aidé pendant l'incident Sasuke... d'ailleurs, ils nous ont tous aidé...Peut être que c'est moi qui m'obstine à leur en vouloir... Je me demande si Kankuro a déjà une copine..._

-"Hé ho, il y a quelqu'un là dedans?" demanda Neji en claquant des doigts devant le visage de la brune.

-"Hein? Quoi?" fit Tenten en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de prendre la défense des Ninjas du sable contre elle même.

-"Je disais que si tu n'étais pas sûre de toi, tu devais d'abord apprendre à connaître la personne. Parce que si c'est un coup de cœur comme celui de Sakura pour Sasuke, ça ne vaut pas la peine."

-"Ben, c'est ça l'ironie du sort... imagines toi tomber amoureux d'une personne que tu méprises, y'a de quoi être malade!"

-"Je te le fais pas dire." Dit Neji en faisant la grimace et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-"Comment ça?" s'étonna Tenten. Elle regarda fixement le visage de Neji qui prit une petite teinte rouge. Après quelques seconde, elle était encore plus étonnée."Tu... tu as dit que tu étais amoureux... tu es amoureux de quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas?"

-"N'aimais. Quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas, sinon, ça n'aurait plus aucun sens."

-"Ha bon...et c'est qui sans indiscrétion."

-"Je peux te demander la même chose." répliqua le Hyuuga

-"Je te le dit si tu me le dit." fit Tenten

Après une poignée de main ou ils promirent de ne rien dire à personne, ils se soufflèrent chacun un nom dans l'oreille:

_-"Kankuro"_

_-"Hinata"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Alors?"Demanda impitoyablement Gaara

-"Je PROMET que je ne lui ai rien fait!!!!"

Kankuro se débâtait tant bien que mal contre son petit frère qui le regardait d'un air _très suspicieux_. Quand il avait vu Tenten sortir de l'hôtel, il n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement mais ça lui était revenu quand il a vu le parchemin sur le lit: Elle revenait de la chambre de Kankuro. Donc, si elle était dans un tel état, c'était à cause de Kankuro. C'est pour ça qu'il était en ce moment en train de harceler Kankuro pour savoir s'il a fait quelque chose à la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas vraiment Tenten qui l'inquiétait mais plutôt le fait qu'elle soit dans l'équipe de Lee.

-"Tu le jures!?!"

-"Sur ma tête et celles de mes marionnettes!" Hurla Kankuro au bord du désespoir

-"Et pourquoi je devais te croire?" grogna le rouquin en expulsant une vague de sable vers le marionnettiste

-"Parce que je pourrais jamais lui faire de mal, c'est juré!"

Gaara se stoppa net ce qui permit au brun de souffler un peu. Depuis tout à l'heure il courait en essayant de rattacher les boutons de son pantalon (depuis que Tenten était descendu, il est resté bouche bé sans faire un geste) et c'est justement ça qui avait un peu mit la puce à l'oreille de Gaara et qu'il l'avait pratiquement attaqué après avoir soigné Lee (qui avait vite prit la fuite quand il vit Gaara s'en prendre à son frère). Le rouquin le regarda fixement avant de lui demander:

-"Cette fille, tu l'aimes bien."

Kankuro fut piqué à vif et son visage prit une petite teinte rose.

-"Heu... et bien, oui..."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Je... je la trouve différente des autres filles... elle... j'aime bien son caractère..."

-"Et?"

-"Et c'est vrai que même si elle a l'air garçon manqué, moi je la trouve jolie..." dit Kankuro sans se soucier de ce qu'il disait devant son frère en fait

-"Tu l'aimes?"

-"Dis Gaara, depuis quand t'es devenu intéressé par les histoires de cœur de ton frère."

-"Depuis que celui ci m'a également prit la tête avec les miennes avant de se rendre compte que j'étais gay."

Le plus grand des deux fit la grimace.

-"Pourquoi tu lui dit pas?"

-"Parce qu'elle aime déjà quelqu'un." fit Kankuro d'un air abattu

-"Neji Hyuuga?"

-"Ouai... et j'ai aucune chance."

-"Ben, si, parce que Lee m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Tenten, à mon avis, tu as toutes tes chances." répondit Gaara en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-"Même, je suis sûr qu'elle ne voudra jamais de moi."

-"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour en être sûr."

Kankuro regarda son frère bizarrement. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore été chercher?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après deux heures ou Tenten s'était entraîné avec Neji pour oublier, la jeune fille décida de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer un peu, mais, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des rencontres, elle vit son autre coéquipier venir à sa rencontre. Lee avait l'air assez préoccupé.

-"Tenten...enfin..." fit le garçon complètement essoufflé

-"Ca va Lee, t'as des pansements partout et t'as l'air d'avoir du mal à marcher."

-"C'est rien ça. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu revenais de la chambre des ninjas de Suna, non?"

-"Oui... Mais comment tu sais ça toi?"

-"Je revenais d'un combat contre Gaara quand on t'a croisé, tu nous as même pas vu."

-"Non... mais comment ça un combat contre Gaara? Ca t'a pas suffit la dernière fois? Tu veux mourir ou quoi?"

-"Calmes toi! Ca fait deux mois que je me bat contre lui pour m'entraîner quand il vient au village, et jusqu'à présent, je suis encore vivant."

-"Mouai..."

-"Tu rentrais chez toi?"

-"Oui."

-"Bon, je t'accompagne, on pourra parler tranquillement." Fit Lee en lui prenant d'autorité le bras et en l'entraînant vers le bâtiment.

Une fois à l'intérieur, assis dans le salon autour d'une table et d'un thé, Lee engagea la conversation.

-"Bon, alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure?"

-"Je... heu..."

-"Tu revenais de la chambre des Ninjas de Suna, pas vrai?"

-"Et bien... oui" fit la brune avec une rougeur sur les joues.

-"Kankuro ne t'as rien fait au moins?" Demanda Lee, assez inquiet, peut être que la réaction de Gaara était justifiée.

-"Non non...c'est même plutôt l'inverse..." répondit sa coéquipière en fuyant son regard.

-"C'est à dire?"

-"Je... je l'ai vu... presque... nu..." La dernière phrase avait été dite tellement basse qu'il fallait que le garçon en vert tende l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux. Lee comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait été comme ça tout à l'heure. Si elle avait vu le frère de Gaara à moitié nu et si celui ci était aussi bien foutu que son frère cadet, il y avait de quoi être un peu chamboulé quand on n'était habitué, enfin bref...

-"Dit Lee, tu crois que c'est instantané... l'amour."

-"Ben... je ne pourrais pas trop te dire." fit le garçon en se grattant le crane

-"Toi par exemple, t'as tout de suite été amoureux de Sakura. A l'époque, ça m'exaspérait parce que je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être amoureux d'une personne juste en la voyant mais maintenant..."

-"Tu penses être amoureuse de Kankuro?"

-"Je ne sais pas... je ne sais même pas si c'est sur le coup ou si j'ai ressentit ça pour lui déjà avant ça... mais même si c'était le cas, lui, il ne m'aimerait sans doute pas. Tu crois qu'un type aussi puissant et indifférent que lui pourrait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi." Demanda tristement Tenten

-"Ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas si insensibles que ça à Suna, et puis crois moi, si Kankuro est aussi sentimentale que Gaara, ce sera plus facile que tu ne crois." répondit Lee en souriant.

Tenten le lui rendit timidement. Elle était contente d'avoir Lee et Neji comme coéquipiers, ils avaient beaucoup de défauts mais ils savaient être là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin. Par contre, quelque chose la fit tiquer et elle regarda Lee bizarrement au goût de celui ci. Finalement, elle demanda:

-"Tu as l'air de bien connaître Gaara toi."

La voix plus que suspicieuse de la fille fit rougir le noiraud qui détourna les yeux. Bien décidée à lui faire cracher le morceau, Tenten allait sortir ses armes préférées quand elle entendit sa sonnette. Mettant son projet de menace à plus tard, elle partit ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle aurait espérer voir.

-"Hem... re- bonjours." fit Kankuro en se frottant la nuque. Cette fois, il était entièrement habillé.

Tenten remarqua qu'il y avait aussi Gaara derrière lui, toujours son air indifférent peint sur le visage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il déclara d'une voix simpliste:

-"Il a quelque chose à te dire." Puis, après avoir remarqué Lee assis dans le salon derrière la jeune fille, il déclara « Hé, Lee, je crois que je te dois une revanche."

Le garçon habillé en vert sauta de joie et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre le rouquin. Avant que la brune ne put contester, il poussa son grand frère à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Tenten entendit quand même son coéquipier demander à quel terrain d'entrainement ils allaient se battre et le ninja du sable répondit que c'était une surprise ...

Et voila maintenant Kankuro et Tenten dans la même pièce, plus que gênés. La kunoichi prit quand même la parole

-"Heu...tu veux du thé?"

-"Non merci, c'est...c'est gentil..." répondit Kankuro en fuyant son regard.

Tenten le regarda fixement, cherchant ses mots et c'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il était quand même assez grand par rapport à elle. Il dépassait même Lee. Décidant que de toute façon, elle n'y échapperait pas, elle s'adressa au brun qui continuait à fuir son regard. Qui aurait crut que Kankuro était aussi timide avec les filles!

-"Dis moi, Kankuro, tu... tu ne me connais pas trop mais..."

-Si, un peu quand même. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup te battre avec des armes blanches et que... et que tu nous aimes pas trop, nous les ninjas de Suna." fit le concerné avec un petit air triste.

-"Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas... c'est que je... je..." Tenten rougit de plus en plus sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas ressembler à Hinata dans cette situation mais en fait, elle commençait réellement à comprendre celle ci.

-"Tenten?"

-"Kankuro... en fait je crois que je... que je... que je t'aime vraiment..."

Le marionnettiste se décida enfin à se tourner vers elle. L'experte en arme blanche s'était à son tour retourner pour éviter le garçon qui semblait assez choqué. Mais il se reprit vite et sourit tendrement face à la fille de son coeur. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il lui enlaça la taille par derrière en passant ses bras forts sur ses épaules et murmura doucement:

-"Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Tenten écarquilla ses yeux marrons et se détacha pour faire face au ninja de Suna. Puis elle sourit. Un sourire chaleureux pour le garçon qui l'invitait à continuer. Kankuro se pencha doucement vers Tenten et captura tendrement ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. La brune se laissa faire puis enlaça le cou de son partenaire qui passa lui même ses mains dans ses cheveux. Pendant qu'ils partageaient plus, il défit ses deux chignons pour caresser ses longs cheveux. Puis finalement, après un moment, ils se détachèrent doucement dans un souffle.

La brunette caressa doucement le visage de son amant qui sourit doucement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment beau. Doucement, celui ci se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois mais beaucoup plus profondément.

Quand Temari entra sans frapper et les vit comme ça, elle referma tout de suite la porte en souriant, se disant que finalement, elle n'aurait pas à jouer les intermédiaires. Elle retourna à l'hôtel ou Shikamaru l'attendait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Aller Neji, dépêche toi!!!"

Le garçon aux yeux blancs se dépêcha d'embrasser la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui lui souriait tendrement avant de rejoindre ses deux coéquipiers qui l'attendaient devant les grande portes du village. Ils avaient vraiment l'air impatients.

-"Et ben, ce n'est pas dommage!" fit Tenten

-"C'est bon, ce n'est pas cinq minutes qui vont changer grands choses à la durée du voyage." grogna le garçon

-"Cinq minutes sur trois jours, moi je trouve que c'est beaucoup, parfois, ça peut changer une vie!!!" déclara Lee d'un air triomphant.

Neji soupira pendant qu'ils rejoignaient Gai-Sensei qui les attendait aussi depuis un bon bout de temps. Depuis quelques temps, leur équipe prenait beaucoup de missions qui les amenaient de près ou de loin jusqu'à Suna grâce à Lee qui avait toujours un bon prétexte mais il avait l'impression que depuis que Tenten sortait avec Kankuro, ça s'était empiré et que ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Voila, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, petite rewiew?


End file.
